There are many types of log splitters, including manual, pneumatic, electric, and motorized log splitters, which are widely used in the European, American and Australian logging industries. Wood is a green sustainable energy source, and these countries use wood as a source of heating. Therefore, many farms and families need and use log splitters. Currently, domestic-made and foreign-made log splitters usually have a power unit, control valve, driving cylinder and beam. The driving cylinder may be a single-acting cylinder or a double-acting cylinder. Generally, the cylinder of a small log splitter has a small diameter, low resetting power, and is a single-acting cylinder. The reset is caused by a large spring on a piston rod inside the cylinder. Because a big log splitter has a bigger size and requires a higher resetting power, a single-acting cylinder cannot finish the stroke and reset at the same time. Therefore, a big log splitter usually has a double-acting cylinder.
Accordingly, there is a need for performing the reset in a big log splitter, even with a single-acting cylinder, in a cost effective manner. There is a need for simplifying the manufacturing process, lowering manufacturing costs as well as lowering operating costs of the log splitter.